


Надежность

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мацумото готова отпустить прошлое, ведь теперь она не одна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надежность

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014  
> Бета: Аурум, Emberstone  
> Предупреждения: упоминается смерть персонажа

Серые ивовые листья падали в темную воду, на белые цветы кувшинок, на отражение ее лица. Мацумото вздохнула, стянула шарф с шеи и положила его в лодочку. Прохладный, пропахший влагой и гнилой листвой воздух коснулся кожи, стало неуютно и почему-то страшно. Теперь все, точно все, остается только отдать долг умершим. Она достала из рукава косоде маленькую свечку, коснулась фитиля пальцами. Огонек вспыхнул сразу, Мацумото всегда была меткой. 

— Держи, — Иба наклонился и протянул фонарик из желтой бумаги, расписанной длинными буро-зелеными камышами. Сделал специально на праздник поминовения усопших. Впервые Мацумото отмечала его. И это, наверное, означало, что для нее все и правда закончилось.

— Начинай, — сказал Иба сверху. Его голос звучал низко и жестко, но рука на плече, большая и горячая, согревала и внушала уверенность. Мацумото поставила свечку в фонарик и устроила его в лодочке. Еще раз оглядела, что получилось. Шарф, несколько плодов сушеной хурмы. Тебе же понравится, правда, Гин? Фонарик, подсвеченный изнутри огоньком. Иба опустился позади, поддержал под локти, прижимаясь грудью к спине, когда Мацумото спускала лодочку на воду. Гладкое дерево скользнуло из пальцев, Мацумото задержала дыхание. Разве, проделывая все это, она не признавала, что Гин и правда умер и у нее действительно началась настоящая новая жизнь? Так и было. Она засомневалась на мгновение, потянулась к воде, сама не зная зачем, но Иба остановил ее, развернул к себе, обнял, прижал. В новую жизнь Мацумото входила не одна.

— Ничего, я знаю, каково тебе, — проговорил Иба ей в волосы. Мацумото улыбнулась, тревога ушла, осталась печаль, но и та — где-то на дне, в самой глубине. Страшное прошлое отступало, грустное и чудесное, горячее и горькое, и надо было встать и идти. Мацумото выпрямилась и, высвободившись, поднялась с земли.

— Знаю, что знаешь, — ответила она, наблюдая, как Иба встает следом за ней. И, поймав его взгляд, хмурый и встревоженный, вдохнула поглубже и рассмеялась, прижимая ладонь к груди. — Идем, ты обещал накормить меня ужином. Его же не Шухей готовил?

Иба напрягся, Мацумото представила, как он гадает, правда ли ей весело или это уловка. Но в конце концов морщины разгладились, Иба улыбнулся, обычно серьезное лицо расцвело, потеплело, и Мацумото почувствовала, что сердце в ее груди снова бьется горячо и быстро. Она взяла Ибу под руку, а он приобнял ее за талию, чтобы поддержать, конечно, чтобы Мацумото не упала. И это было самое прекрасное, что он мог сделать сейчас. Подхватить, вернуть землю под ноги, сделать ее надежной, устойчивой. Держать Мацумото так крепко, как только можно. А с остальным она справится. Теперь уж точно.


End file.
